Tragic Fates and Character Death
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Yeah, I've come up with this based on my moods lately. I need a suggestion of wheither to make it rated T or M. It can get pretty graphic. Vote in my poll!


_**Mouseygirl: My internet connection was down when I wrote this, so it took a while to get posted. Also, I'm gonna be doing a collection of these tragedy fics. This is the first in a collection known as…**_

_**Maria-Gem: Pain and Death Fics!**_

_**Mouseygirl: Oh, come ON, Emo girl, you can come up with better than that!**_

_**Maria-Gem: Don't call me that, and how about… *Thinking* … Hmm… **_

_**Mouseygirl: Hopeless losses?**_

_**Maria-Gem: Sapphire… Why?**_

_**Mouseygirl: Saddening fates?**_

_**Maria-Gem: I miss her so much…**_

_**Mouseygirl: Bloody Gore Horror?**_

_**Maria-Gem: (lost in thoughts) It's my fault… I should 'a made sure she was okay….**_

_**Mouseygirl: I know! Tragic Fates Await Them!**_

_**Maria-Gem: Sounds like something one of the guys who follows me around would write…**_

_**Mouseygirl: Yay! I did it!**_

_**Maria-Gem: what did I do?**_

_**Mouseygirl: You can go now. This first one takes place not directly after a battle, but about a week afterward. Sonic has been dead for a week, and Amy is taking it hard.**_

_**Maria-Gem: This is why I wonder weather I'm based off of the emo side of you…**_

_**Mouseygirl: All you OCs are based off of personality traits of mine in some way! Sunny with her love for animals and nature, Ginger for her smarts, Speed for his witty-ness and you for your slightly emo behavior…**_

_**Maria-Gem: That's not nice! I mean, I'm the only darkish character you have that works for the good guys!**_

_**Mouseygirl: Anyway, I'm only putting in some of the lyrics to the song, because I'm experimenting. Also, Should this fic be rated T or M?**_

_**Maria-Gem: AND NOW SHE JUST IGNORES ME?**_

_**Mouseygirl: I now have to try and NOT get into a fight with my only OC that can use Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast and Chaos Control. Bye! R&R**_

**Even In Death**

**By CutelittleMouseygirl**

_**Give me a reason to believe you're gone… I see your shadow, so I know, they're all wrong…**_

"It's been a week, Amy. You have to move on, okay?"

I shake my head, feeling my greasy quills in my face. I haven't showered since _He_ died… my Sonniku… shot by an Eggman Robot. Oh, Sonic… Sure, I followed you, drove you crazy, but it was all in love!

"It's not gonna work… you have to use FORCE!" Shadow's voice gets my attention. I sigh and face the black and red hedgehog that looks like Sonic… STOP IT! Amelia Mary Rose, you are going to move on!

"You don't have to pick me up, Shadow. I'll go." I see a trace of disappointment cross the black hedgehog's icy stare, only to be gone in an instant.

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay. They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home!**_

I look at the grave. The headstone reads _here lays Sonic T. Hedgehog, Great Hero, Beloved Brother, Not a faker._ I reach out to the cold stone and remember that day, as if it were on Rouge's TV where I watched the battle through Tails' spy cam.

_**Even in death our love goes on…**_

Yes, Sonic…

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love… mmm… my love…**_

I remember when we first met in that place called SEGA… I was a little hedgehog who wore a dorky looking a dress… Sonic still stood up for me when other kids (mainly Shadow) teased me. Nobody understands the bond I had with Sonniku…

Shadow, maybe. He's had a loss like this before, but he couldn't do anything about it. I could've. HE told me to NOT call the ambulance… I could have… my cell phone was IN MY HAND!

_**They don't know you can't leave me… they don't hear you singing to me!**_

I love you, Sonic. How many times have I said that to him? How many times has he run away from me? OH SONIC I'D NEVER SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AGAIN IF YOU'D COME BACK! I feel tears starting again. I feel a timid hand on my shoulder. Cream. Probably Cheese with her.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

"Chao Chao Amy?"

"I'm okay, guys. I'm just gonna go for a walk, Shadow does that sometimes. He says it helps."

Wow, I'm going crazy, taking advice from _Shadow_… He would have wanted me to do it, and I would've… I almost don't realize I'm near a pond…

_**Even in death our love goes on…**_

_I jump… I can see Him again…_ Amy! How can you think about suicide? But I COULD see Sonniku again… I gulp and dive into the pond. I notice a concrete block stuck in the mud. I grab onto it to keep from floating back up. I'm running out of breath. I start hearing the "Drowning Theme" In my head. 5… 4… The numbers count down. 3… 2… Game Over, Amy Rose. 1… _0_ I suck in water, instinct takes over. I thrash around, trying to get out of the water…

"Sonic…" I say watching the bubbles go up. My red dress was caught on a stick… I cough, and inhale more water… finally lying still.

_**Here lies Amy Rose. Beloved friend, lover of Sonic T. Hedgehog. RIP**_


End file.
